


The Champion’s Ally

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: Aurora’s Fate [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: “What?” Aura turned looking confused at Hawke who smiled, rather wickedly, towards her.“You are falling in love with him.”“And you must be smoking something.”The years pass slowly now for Aura since Alistair’s death. Her only escapes from the nightmares brought in the wake of his death? Traveling with the Champion of Kirkwall and seeing Cullen as he attempts to keep her sane. Only staying sane isn’t easy when she traverses around with the infamous older Hawke sibling, Garrett Hawke. Maker save her poor soul.(If anyone sees that I missed a party member from DA2 in the tags, please let me know and I will add him/her)





	1. Prologue

“Ow,” A young woman frowned as she looked to the arm that had, yet again, been cut open. “If Cullen finds out about this he will surely flay me alive.” She frowned as she stood up from the bed she had rented in this bar-slash-inn, “Better get it cleaned up before he does see it.” 

“What did you do now?” 

 _Shit..._ the young woman cursed herself silently for not noticing the sound of his boots on the wooden floorboards. Turning with a slight smile she looked to the man who was watching her with a mixture of curiosity and disappointment in his strangely golden eyes, “Hi, Cullen,” She tried to sound innocent but the brow he raised told her that he didn’t believe her for one minute. 

“What happened?” He questioned again a bit more sternly this time as he crossed his arms ocer his chest. 

“What this?” She asked as she looked to her arms. “N-nothing...” She looked back at him then away upon seeing that he wasn’t buying into her lie. 

“Aura.” 

“Really it was nothing!” She tried but as he approached her she suddenly felt a touch intimidated. _Of all the times to be only be standing at five foot three... this is not one of them._ She thought as he finished his approach. 

“What are you thinking about?” He questioned as she looked into his eyes for a moment. 

“How I hate being short,” that managed to get him to shake his head as he turned to grab the washcloth that rested in the clean water.

“You are pretty short-OW!” He whined as he rubbed the back of his head. “What was that for?!” He asked as he saw the black glare she was giving him. 

“I dont need help being reminded that I am short, numbskull.” She growled as he returned to what he had been doing. Huffing out a sigh, Aura all but plopped down on the bed as she sprawled out for a moment, feet still touching the floor. 

“Sit up,” he gently commanded her as she looked at him. Sitting up she turned her gaze to look out her window as he tended to the wound. “If I had to guess, I would say that you got into a fight?” 

“No...yes...” She admitted as he shook his head again. “This time it was due to a bunch of drunkards insulting......” All of a sudden her voice was gone as her throat tightened. Her eyes closed to prevent tears from falling as she thought of the one the drunks had insulted. 

Cullen said nothing but did stop to watch her as sorrow showed in his eyes. Sighing quietly as he too thought of the one she was thinking of, he returned to bandaging her wounds. “I am sorry that I couldn’t stop him, Aura.” 

“I still don’t blame you or anyone, not even him...I just... _don’t understand why he would do that..._ ” her voice grew soft as she fought to contain her tears. 

“You love him very much didn’t you?” 

“He was everything to me, Cullen. He was...he was someone I know I didn’t deserve yet...” Aura trailed off as she thought of the man who had stolen her heart, “Not a day goes by where I don’t think of him. Nor is there a night where He’s not in my dreams.” Cullen pulled away for a moment to grab the bandages that now rested on the bedside table. “Alistair was...He was everything I needed without knowing that I needed him.” 

“You were the same for him. He loved you with such a passion that I can say I am still jealous of.” That had her turning to look at him. 

“You were...jealous?” She watched as he looked at her swiftly then returned to the wound. 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Because he had something with you that I may never have with anyone.” 

“That’s not true. I am certain you will find someone out there who will love you as much as you will love them.” Aura watched as he finished bandaging her arm, the met his eyes. 

“If I do I will be amazed.” 

“Cullen...”

”It’s fine Aura, I will be fine.” He told her as he took the cloth, rinsed it out and took the water basin with him to dump it out before refilling it. But on the way back to her room he noted three people talking and listened in on the conversation they were having. 

“You saw that woman too right? That one who beat the dog piss outta Theo and his little gang?” 

“Yea I did, I heard whispers that she was the lover of that Warden who sacrificed himself to stop that Blight.” 

“She must not take kindly to those who voice their opinions on it.” 

“Nah, from what I understand she don’t take too kindly to those who insult him.” 

“Would you?” A woman asked as she approached the men, “They loved each other dearly. Everyone who was in Ferelden at the time saw it. They way he looked at her? It was like she was the entire world to him, and from what I could guess he was her entire world too,” the woman shook her head slowly, “It must be like living in a Void for her. To lose the love of her life. It must haunt her too deeply to even be safe to call her anywhere near sane.” 

“Yet it seems she is still quite sane.” 

“Or she’s hiding her insanity quite well. I heard rumors that the current Knight-Captain of the Gallows had to beg her to not attempt suicide.” 

“He probably did, I mean from what I’ve noticed since her arrival here is that they seem to be good friends.” 

“Either way,” The woman spoke up again. “That poor woman is basically living a waking nightmare. I can only hope that the Knight-Captain can keep her sane, if not then may the Maker call her home to his side so she may once more seen her beloved Warden.” 

Cullen frowned as he continued on his original path to Aura’s room. Yes he had managed, however barely, to talk Aura out of suicide but he hadn’t taken into account that she was likely going to lose herself in the grief she felt. It had only been six months since Alistair’s death and now he wondered if Aura would ever recover from feeling such loss. Re-entering her room he looked to see her standing at her window and looking out over the darkened streets of the city they resided in. He didn’t need to see her face to know that the memories of Alistair were haunting her, he could see that in her body. She was thinner then when he had first met her, which signaled that she wasn’t eating properly; he knew that she wasn’t sleeping well due to the bags he had seen under her eyes; but it was the fact that she had allowed herself to be injured that really raised a red flag in his mind. Mentally she was weakening despite still being strong, but physically she was growing weaker due to how poorly she was caring for herself. He hadn’t known her for very long but something told him that this wasn’t normal for her, that the way she was acting was completely unlike her and it pained him to see her withering away like she was. It was a living death and he knew it. _She’s withering away and there is nothjng I can do about it,_ He watched her sadly before a though snuck its way into his mind. Maybe he couldn’t but he knew someone who possibly could and inwardly groaned as he realized what he had to do. 


	2. One

Aura rubbed her forehead as she ordered something to eat. She hated waking up so early in the mornings and the nightmares she suffered weren’t any help either, sitting down at a table near a corner secluded from the rest of the patrons in this place Aura half wondered if she was actually going insane. A barmaid set the food down in front of her, to which she gave the woman some coin for her troubles despite the woman’s protests, and soon was left alone to eat in silence, or at least some silence as the moment she finished the guy from the night before came stomping up in a huff. “You! Bitch!” 

“Oh don’t start this again,” she growled low as he glared at her.

”I’m not finished with you. You beat my buddies and me up just because you think you are some kind o shit? I will show you just what kind you are.” 

“You’re funeral,” She growled at him as he went to throw a punch. But it never made contact as it was stopped short due to someone catching the man’s fist in his hand. 

“Now now,” the voice sounded oddly familiar to Aura but when she looked to see who was speaking she didn’t recognize the man standing between her and the other. “Where are your manners? Hitting a woman who's just woken up doesn’t seem like a smart thing to do,” The newcomer smirked as the man snarled at him. 

“And who in the bloody void do you think you are?” 

“I’m Garrett Hawke, and this beautiful young woman you are attempting to punch is a dear friend of the Knight-Captain’s.” 

The man stopped to look towards Aura who was confused on how this man, Hawke, knew that she was Cullen’s friend.  “Maker’s balls! Your the Knight-Captain’s friend?!” When Aura nodded the man blanched, “I ain't about to bring down the Knight-Captain’s wrath!” With that Hawke released the man’s fist and the man fled as Aura turned to Hawke.

”I apologize on his behalf, my Lady,” Hawke smiled as she frowned. 

“Who are you?” She questioned him as he shook his head. 

“I am Garrett Hawke, as I previously said before, but you can call me Hawke, everyone does.” 

“While I do thank you for leaping in when you did, I must ask, did Cullen send you?” 

“Yes and no.” 

“Ugh! I’m going to kill him next time I see him.” 

“Good luck with that?” Hawke questioned as she sighed. “Anyways, I was hoping to ask something of you.” 

“I may not answer depending on the question.” 

“Right... I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Gallows? You seem to be friendly with the Templars there and I need help with finding a lead.” 

“Friendly with the Templars seems a bit of an overstatement, I know their Knight-Captain and met their Knight-Commander. I’m not exactly their best friend right now.” 

“Yet your still Cullen’s friend,” Garrett pointed out as she huffed out a sigh. 

“Point made and taken note of,” She told him as he smiled victoriously, “Well if that isn’t a shit eater’s grin I don’t know what is.” 

“So will help me?” He asked as she groaned. 

“Fine but just this once,” She told him as he grinned. “Why do I feel like this is just the start of another strange ass adventure...?” She questioned herself after they had discussed a time and place to meet up. Shaking her head Aura delivered her plate and cup to the kitchen, thanking the cook for the meal, then left the building to go house hunting. Granted she knew this city, Kirkwall as she remembered it to be named, was filled to the brim with residents of all kinds and so decided to leave the city for a more remote location. As she toured around she found an abandoned location and asked the neighbors about it. Each one told her the same story, the house had been abandoned about three years ago and no one had ever returned to claim it and the original owners had told the neighbors to give it to whoever was willing to take it. Thinking to herself, Aura asked if they were willing to hand over the keys to her and they did so readily, as if eager to have someone other then the stray bandit or two to occupy the house. Frowning, Aura set off to the house once more but crossed paths with Cullen, several Templars, Garrett and Garrett’s friends on her way back to the house.

“Aura?” Cullen asked upon seeing her after they had almost literally run into each other, “What are you doing out here?” 

She pointed towards the house they were about to pass, “I can’t stay where I am currently living forever so I figured it would be better to at least find someplace to call home for a while.” 

Garrett looked the house over with a frown, “That will take a bit of work from what I can see.” 

“All the more reason for me to take it under my care.” 

“After we are done with what we are doing I will come to help you,” Garrett promised as she frowned upon hearing some of Garrett's friends and some of the Templars as well. 

“As kind as it is for all of you to offer, I am sure I can fix it up on my own,” She told him but then Cullen spoke. 

“I will help as well, I’m due a week-long break anyway so once I am off I will come back.” 

Aura frowned but sighed, “Fine. I can tell you all are going to be stubborn about this so I won’t argue, ” With that, she turned and walked up the path to the house as the group left to continue what they were doing. Studying the house the first thing she noticed that needed work was the walls and the roof, touching the door to see how bad the inside was, she felt it collapse and frowned. “Oh, this is going to take a while.” Once she had scouted everything out, she “rolled” up her sleeves and set to work. 

*****

Aura was viciously scrubbing the inside of the stone oven she had found inside the kitchen area when voices reached her ears, turning to look towards the sound she witnessed Cullen and the group from before walking in, minus several Templars and a few of Garrett’s friends. 

“There you are!” Cullen smiled as he took note of the bucket next to her and the fact that she was covered in grime. Soon enough everyone to include Cullen and Garrett were hard at work. Eventually one of Aura's soon to be new neighbors brought over something for everyone to eat and drink and spent time speaking with Aura on what to expect if she planted crops. 

“Its late in the season so not much will grow and if it does it won’t be much of a yield.” The man told her as his wife went around making sure that everyone was fed and had drinks. Cullen was watching Aura and the man speak and saw her give the older man a small smile, a thing that was becoming rarer for her to do. 

“I have enough gold to last me until the next planting season,” She informed him, “and so I will be making sure to buy some seeds for next year when I go back into town to find furnishings for this old place.” 

“Sounds like you have a plan in order,” The man smiled kindly as she nodded. 

“Well as good of a one as I can make right now,” she sighed as she looked away. 

“You miss him don’t you?” Aura looked to the man and he gave her a soft, yet knowing, smile. “You loved a man at one time but something happened and he went to the Maker’s side, leaving you alone in this cruel world.” 

“How did you-?” 

“It’s in your eyes, child. I know the look of young love lost very well.” Aura looked away and Cullen glanced to Garrett who was watching Aura with deep sorrow. 

“Don’t worry dear,” the man’s wife approached her now after everyone was eating, and Aura turned to her. “We all have our stories, some more then others but yours has been one of nothing but sorrow hasn’t it?” At Aura’s nod the woman touched her shoulder, “Maybe the Maker has a special plan in place for you. Maybe the love you and that young man shared wasn’t meant to last but perhaps prepare you for the love that will soon come your way.” 

“Maybe,” Aura frowned as she looked to the ground at her feet, “I’m not so confident about it though.” The older woman gave Aura a gentle hug and the older man squeezed her shoulder all while Cullen watched. 

He knew that Alistair’s death was haunting her, but part of him wondered to what extent. Some hours later, Cullen stood and looked at the house with an appraising eye. The only things missing now were the furnishings, curtains, and some furniture for the porch, but Garrett had shared the same thought as he had and had left earlier to buy Aura somethings to at least make the house a bit cozier. Walking into the building he noted that Aura was already in her bedroom and was placing out her bedroll for the night. Watching her place her traveling items off to the side, part of him worried about her being so far out of his reach but he also knew that if it came to a fight, she would still be able to defend herself even if she was taken off-guard. “Aura?” 

“Hmn?” She turned to see him standing in the doorway, watching her with his telltale signs of worry. 

“Are you sure you will be alright this far out of town?” He asked as she nodded. 

“I will be fine,” she assured him. “Besides I can still handle a fight.” 

“I know but it’s just...I don’t like the thought of not being close by if anything should happen.” Standing Aura turned to face him as he spoke. 

“Cullen,” she approached him carefully, then she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his shirt. She knew being this close to him she would have his scent memorized in no time at all, “I know you worry about me but I promise, I will be fine. At least for tonight.” She felt his arms wrap around her hesitantly before he buried his nose into her hair. He was trying so hard to protect her from her mental demons, but she wondered how he was faring against his own. As if to answer her unasked question he spoke. 

“It won’t stop me from worrying, I...Aura right now I think you are honestly the only reason I fight my own mental demons off. Protecting you...even just a little...even from your own demons... It helps me...” 

“I know,” she whispered as she turned her head to rest her cheek against his shirt. “Seeing and hearing you is the only reason I’m still alive.” She told him as he squeezed her gently. “I appreciate the concern that you are so willing to show to me that no others will.” She barely managed as they held each other for several more moments. Eventually he left, rather reluctantly, and Aura lay down for the night. But she would not sleep for a while as her mind turned over to wondering how Leliana, Solona and the others were doing. She made a mental note to write to them as soon as the house was complete and soon dropped off the edge into the abyss known as sleep. She would have a long day tomorrow.


	3. Two

Aura awoke with a gasp and shivered from the cold sweat she had entered into. Looking around as she sat up it took her mind a minute to remember where she was; closing her eyes she exhaled a breath and stood up. Opening her eyes she looked out of the window in her bedroom and stared blankly at the still night sky which was now covered by clouds, _Why? Why am I so haunted by these memories turned into nightmares?_ She questioned as she lowered her gaze to the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she closed them and all she could do was stand still for several moments, at least until she felt a pair of arms wrap her in an embrace. Turning her head as her eyes opened she saw no one there and felt her heart shatter even more. _I don't know why I keep hoping to see him... he's gone and can't come back._ She sighed, then quickly changed into some clean clothes and soon headed out of the house to make her way towards the city to begin her hunt for some much-needed items as well as some seed for the plants she had forgotten to pick up the other day, but the first stop she was to make was in the tavern that she had was known for stopping in to get something to eat. As she ordered her usual meal, she went to sit down in her little corner but this time she heard a familiar voice and turned her gaze towards the door to see a very, _very_ familiar blonde haired man walking in. _"Anders?"_ She questioned softly as she watched him look around as if he could sense her presence. The minute he spotted her, he smiled and approached her to speak with her. "Anders, I didn't know you were in Kirkwall." She told him as he shrugged before taking a seat at her table. 

"I wasn't exactly expecting to land here either," he told her as she nodded in understanding. "When did you get here?"

"A few years ago, but I am officially be living outside of the city on a little farm."

"Oh?" She watched his brown (she would say chocolate brown but that didn't feel like the right description to her) eyes met her blue ones as she nodded. She told him of the little house she had found, and how it had been fixed up thanks to Garrett and several others to include Cullen, and for a brief moment she saw a flash of blue spark in the brown she had come to dearly love and knew to be kind. "Wait...they helped you fix it up?" He asked as she nodded. 

"Despite my protesting," she informed them as her food was brought to her. He swiftly placed an order for his own and they continued to discuss things. 

"...So..." He started after his food was delivered, "How are you? I mean..."

"I know what you mean, Andy."

"Still with the pet name?" Amusement flashed in his eyes as she snorted. 

"What do you think Aura is short for?" 

"Point taken," He smiled at her as she shook her head. Before she could say anything more, however, a sudden clap of thunder startled not only here but seemingly every patron in the tavern. 

She hissed out a single word as Anders looked to her, "Why?" 

"Nature?" he questioned with a shrug earning a black look from her. "if looks could kill." He frowned as she shook her head.

"I'm sure you would be dead ten to twenty times over," She informed him as he nodded to that. "Anyway, before I forget how are you and Justice doing?"

"Fine,"

"Anders."

The man in question sighed, "I'm not so fine and Justice is not being much help..." They went on to talk about other things before Anders turned the question around on her. "...How are you?"

She debated lying to him, but she knew that both he and the spirit would catch her in it and so, sighing heavily, she began to poke at the sausage that remained on her plate. "I wish I could say I was fine or even okay."

"But the nightmares are tormenting you aren't they?" 

"When don't they," She frowned as she poked a hole into the sausage and watched it basically deflate. "i...don't think... it's supposed to do that..." Anders met her eyes and shook his head. 

"I wouldn't eat it."

"I don't plan it either," she told him as she scratched at an itch on her nose. 

"Would you like me to make you something to help you with the worst of them? The nightmares...I mean?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. This...this is just something I have to get over on my own." She told him quietly as he frowned. She let her mind wander for a bit until she came across the memory of how she had met this man and smiled. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"I do," he smiled warmly, "I believe you tried to kill me?"

Aura smiled with a slight chuckle, "Wouldn't have tried to kill you if you hadn't flung a fireball at me."

"You startled me."

"Either way, I'm sure we both have Solona to thank for making sure I didn't succeed at that."

"That we do. Speaking of," he frowned, "How is Solona?"

"Pissed off at me last I heard."

"What did you do?"

Aura bit her lip, "I may have pushed her buttons." 

"Aura."

"Not my fault her buttons are so easy to push! Besides I'm sure she will eventually forgive me..."

"You don't sound so sure about that."

"She's not the happiest person with me at this time so of course I am unsure about it-!"

"BLONDIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" A voice boomed through the tavern as Anders groaned while Aura's left brow went up.

"Blondie?"

"Don't ask..." he groaned as the person who had called out for Anders came walking up. 

"There you are, wait... You must be Curly's friend." The person, a dwarf from what Aura could gather, smiled at her as she raised her brow again.

"Curly?"

"The Knight-Captain."

"Okay......I would ask but don't want to know," Aura frowned as he smiled. "if I may, Who are you?"

"Varric Tethras, My lady and you?"

"Aurora, but everyone who knows me calls me Aura." She introduced herself as he nodded. 

"I'll come up with a better nickname for you," Varric smiled as she shook her head. 

"Good luck with that," She told him with a smile as he moved to sit down on her other side. Soon enough, they were joined by two others (those two others being Garrett and a young Dalish Elf woman who took swift note of Aura's tattoos) and eventually, a third came walking up. The moment he saw Aura, however, he introduced himself in a manner that unlike the others, almost seemed more royal in a way complete with a bow. "And who are you?" Aura questioned, she wasn't exactly faltered by his bow nor the way he spoke to her as if she was some delicate flower. But she knew to be polite when it was called for.

"I am Sebastian Vael, my Lady," he kissed the knuckles of her hand politely. "May I know your name?"

"Aurora, Aurora Crystalglade, but everyone calls me Aura." She told him, the kiss on her hand had taken her by surprise and somehow she could sense Garrett's slight disapproval, not aimed at her but at Sebastian. 

"A beautiful name," He smiled at her before Garrett asked to speak with him. Aura wasn't sure what the two were soon speaking of but the next day Aura walked outside after putting her hair into a ponytail and as she looked towards the small table she had sitting on the covered porch she saw some beautiful flowers sitting there in a vase. Walking over to them she saw a note leaning against the vase and looking at it she read the apology and other words Sebastian had written to her. Smiling gently, she looked at the flowers and adjusted them to sit in the middle of the table, then glancing out towards this year's plants, Aura frowned as she saw that it was raining again today. 

Sighing she was preparing to walk back inside when a familiar voice called out to her, causing her head to turn towards the road to see Cullen running up. "Cullen!" She called out as he reached the porch. "You daft idiot!" She shook her as she studied his soaked form. "Wait here," With that, she zipped inside, grabbed a couple of towels and handed them to him as he sat down to begin drying off. "What in the bloody blazes are you thinking? Running here in the middle of a rainstorm?!" She demanded of him as he frowned 

"I...I was thinking of checking up on you," He told her as she took the dry towel from him and began to dry off his limp noodle like hair. Both knew that it would curl up something fierce once it was fully dried but for the moment neither really cared. 

"At least next time wait until the rain lets up a bit." She scolded him as he chuckled. 

"Of course." Then he did something she would have considered normally uncharacteristic of him and pulled her into his lap, causing her to yelp out in surprise. "I've missed you," he told her as she looked towards him with a touch of surprise, before reaching up and touching his cheek with the palm of her hand. 

"I've missed you too," She told him before he buried his face into the area between her shoulder and neck. He wasn't normally touchy-feely person in the sense of holding someone close like he was right now, but when it came to Aura, it was a completely different story. She knew that he only did this when he really needed someone and she, in turn, allowed him to hold her like he was now. After a bit, she was able to pull away and smiled softly at him, "Come on, let's get you inside, in some clean, dry clothing and get you something to eat as I am sure you haven't eaten yet today." She smiled down at him as his own smile reached his eyes, reaching out he took the hand that she had offered and soon stood to follow her inside the house, with neither noticing the older couple across the way watching them. 

"She was the Warden's love, but she may yet end up being that Templar's very lifeline," The older woman smiled towards her husband who nodded.

"I believe you would be right, my dear." He turned his head towards the grey-haired woman and smiled softly in return. "I don't think either of them truly realizes it yet, but I am sure soon enough they will." 

"When will you tell her?"

"Soon, but not right now," he turned fully to the woman, "She's not ready to know yet," with a kiss to the woman's forehead, they walked inside their house as the rain continued to pour down onto the ground.


	4. Three

Aura smiled as she washed the dishes from lunch, Cullen had two weeks off and so had volunteered to stay and help her with the crops. After making sure to put the dishes in the "drying rack" that she had handmade herself, she walked out onto the porch and smiled as she leaned against one of the poles holding up the roof over the porch. She wasn't exactly sure when he had removed his shirt, but to say that she wasn't enjoying the view she was receiving would be a complete lie. _Could this man be any sexier?_ She wondered as she watched him. The former injures turned scars he had received during the Blight in the Tower could be barely seen at a distance but she knew they were there. Yet to her, they only added to his appeal; granted he was a sight to behold (And she would be damned if she wasn't fully enraptured by the sight of him), but it was the fact that when it came to her he showed that he was a good man and cared deeply. _I am almost jealous of the possible future female Inquisitor, if she chooses him she will be getting a good man and I pray she will realize that._ Aura felt the jealousy die away as she turned to go to her little garden and started to weed it. As she was weeding she did not notice when Cullen stopped and looked her way; he had noticed her staring at him but had continued working so as not to cause her to turn away and now it was his turn to stare at her for a bit. 

Physically she was looking much better than when he had first seen her those few years ago after she had originally come to Kirkwall, she was finally back to a normal eating and sleeping schedule and with the work she was doing on this little farm of hers, he had no doubts that she was feeling better as well. He knew she was still haunted by nightmares, he had woken her up from one just last night and had held her until both had fallen asleep in her bed, but other than that she was doing rather well for herself. Watching her now, some part of him wondered if she would ever consider being with him but then he had to remind himself that she was still grieving the loss of Alistair and so returned to work. They stopped working once it became too hot and sat on her porch just talking, never once did he take his eyes from her, but he could tell it was taking everything out of her to not focus on his body, soon enough though she went inside to begin making dinner and he remained outside to look out over the fields and other houses. Despite hating farmwork before becoming a Templar, Cullen found that something about being with Aura and doing farm work just felt _right_. as if some part of him wanted nothing more then to leave the Order and just remain with Aura here on this little farm for the rest of their natural lives.  _If only things could stay this way, I would be perfectly happy._ He closed his eyes and did not realize that he had dropped off into sleep until Aura shook him awake gently. 

"Come on sleepy, dinner is ready." She told him as he stretched out his sore muscles. Standing he followed her into the house and let the smell of the meal she had cooked wash over him; as he sat down, some little part of him decided to let the illusion of them possibly winding up together like this take a tiny piece of his mind away. Sooner then he would have liked, dinner was over with and he found himself sitting in one of her chairs in the "living room", arms folded over his chest, and soon found himself slipping in and out of sleep once more. Aura looked over towards the now sleeping man and smiled softly, shaking her head she calmly walked over to him and touched his shoulder just as the tiniest of snores escaped him; trying not to chuckle she shook him carefully and woke him up enough to send him towards the spare bedroom that he had basically claimed as his, which in turn made her glad that she had three spare bedrooms plus her own in this house. It was by no means a huge house, but it could fit a small family of three or four, and now as she cleaned the dishes from dinner, she let her mind wonder what it would be like to have a family of her own. As her mind meandered down that path she let the image come to her but only after the dishes were drying and she was outside to enjoy some of the cool night air. Sitting back in one of the chairs, she focused in on the thought and image with a slight smile. She could see it now: two little ones, a boy and a girl, playing chase with a mabari in the yard while under her watchful gaze as their father held her wrapped up in his arms, hands resting on her stomach as it began to grow with new life in it once more. Yet when she turned her head in the image, she did not see Alistair looking at her but Cullen and as she opened her eyes, chasing away the image, she wondered why. 

"Are you okay?" Cullen's voice asked as she turned to look at him.

"I thought you were asleep."

Cullen yawned before walking over to her, "I was just about to pass back out when I heard you exit the house. Are you okay?" he asked again as she nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not as tired as I usually am because someone refused to let me do what I've been doing perfectly fine without him for the past couple of years when he doesn't have time off."

"Hey now! You need a break sometimes too!" He told her as she frowned. 

"Maybe," She looked towards the sky as a sudden rumble of thunder came from the distance. "Looks like it's going to storm again sometime tonight and possibly well into tomorrow."

Cullen watched the sky with her, "Then tomorrow will be a good day to spend inside."

"Don't you have to go back tomorrow?" She questioned feeling a bit down as she remembered that soon he would have to return to his duties. A tiny part of her wondered why but shrugged it off as she remembered that she wasn't anything more to him than a friend.

"Two more days is when I will have to return," He explained as he looked to her in time to see a bit of loneliness pass on her face before it vanished. They were growing so used to being around each other that each time he left he found himself more and more reluctant to leave her, what he didn't know was that she was now so used to having him around that a few nights after he was back in Kirkwall after spending time with her, she would often just curl up on his bed at night and fall asleep with his scent surrounding her. "Aura?"

"Hmn?" She questioned as their eyes met. 

"I've...ah...been meaning to ask you something..." He started as she watched him become suddenly nervous. She tilted her head to the side but whatever he wanted to ask her seemed to slip his mind. "...But it can wait..." He told her as she frowned but did not press the matter, she knew that whatever was on his mind would come out in its own time. Eventually, they both returned inside and went to their respective rooms, where Cullen lay on his bed cursing himself for not being able to ask her what was on his mind and Aura lay on hers wondering if she should ask him what was bouncing around in her mind. But in the end, they both fell asleep, neither wanting to cave in to see if the other was still awake. 

****

Aura gave a slight shiver as she made her way towards the Hawke estate, the snow crunching loudly in the night as she walked. Knocking on the door that she soon arrived at, she was immediately ushered in out of the cold by the Dalish woman (Merrill as she had come to learn) and smiled as she spotted Hawke and Cullen speaking while the others of Hawke's circle of friends were meandering around. "Aura's here!" Merrill chirped out happily as she approached Garrett who turned to greet the newcomer.

"Good to see your still alive," Garrett teased her as she shook her head. 

"Farm work isn't as risky as some of the things you do Hawke," Aura smiled as she removed her winter coat that had been a gift from Leliana. Despite being miles and miles away from each other, Leliana had not forgotten Aura and nor had Aura forgotten her and both had sent gifts to the other. Aura smiled as Cullen turned to her and walked over to him. 

"She's right Hawke," someone said as an elf with strange markings appeared soon after, "It is good to see you again Aura."

"As it is you Fenris," She smiled in return before the elf vanished to help Garrett's mother with the meal she was preparing. Aura nodded to Anders who looked to be a bit uncomfortable but the mage smiled warmly at her before disappearing to get something. Aura greeted Garrett's younger brother who smiled and greeted her in return just before she slipped him something the moment Cullen looked away. "Don't let it go to waste," She smiled at the younger Hawke who looked to see that she had given him something he knew he would use. Walking away before he could thank her Aura went over and gave her favorite dwarf a kiss on the cheek which had him blushing fiercely. "Thank you for the book, Varric, I will be sure to read it before I go to be each night." 

"Aw... It was nothing, Rainbow." 

"You need to come up with better nicknames," She laughed as he smiled. 

"I'll keep thinking of one just for you."

"Good luck," She told him as she continued to make her rounds before finally stopping to speak with Garrett, Merrill, and Cullen. They spoke, laughed and joked around before Garrett's mother called for them to sit and eat. Aura smiled and played her part of being happy, but she knew Cullen wasn't convinced and so after their celebrating of Satinalia was done, as she prepared to leave, Cullen approached and together the two bid the others farewell. As he walked her towards the gates leading outside of the city, neither said anything until they were on the road to her house. 

"Are you okay?" Out of everyone who didn't know where she had come from, to say he was one of them would be a lie. He had learned during the Blight that Aura had somehow come to Thedas via Eluvian but when they had gone to where the mirror she had come out had been, they had discovered that it had been shattered beyond the hopes of repair. He knew how hard it was to be away from his siblings, but could not imagine how hard it was for her to be away from everyone and everything she had left behind.

"I'll be fine...eventually." She told him as he noticed her shiver a bit. Frowning as they made their way up to her house they swiftly entered and he set to work on starting a fire. "I hate the cold, yet love the snow which isn't ass backward at all." She grumbled to herself as she hung up the coat while he removed his own cloak and hung it up as well. After the house had warmed up, Aura and Cullen went to their rooms and quickly changed into different outfits and met back up in the living room where she curled up with the book Varric had given her a couple of nights ago. She read the book while Cullen contemplated something, but a slight snore (almost to quiet for anyone to notice) had him looking over to her and smiling as he noticed that she had passed out. Standing from where he was sitting he walked over to her, gently scooped her up despite the small protesting noise she made and carried her to her room where he carefully placed her down on her bed and tucked her in. 

Leaning forward, he couldn't help but place a soft kiss to her forehead then pulled away, "Goodnight, Aurora." He told her softly before leaving the room to check the fire before heading into his own room.


	5. Four

Aura blinked awake as she slowly came to realize that she was laying down in her bed instead of passed out in the chair she had fallen asleep in, then she realized something, this was her room, but she was still sleeping she could feel that much. _How odd, but is this the Fade?_ She wondered to herself as she stood and began to walk towards the living room area. She heard giggling and looked to see a little girl no older than six years old watching her. _"Who are you?"_ Aura asked as the little girl giggled. 

 _"I am what could have been,"_ She replied as Aura leaned down to see Alistair features in the girl's face. 

 _"I didn't think the Fade could do this,"_ Aura reached out and touched the girl's cheek, she was not aware that Cullen had somehow been dragged into this as well and he stood at the doorway watching this exchange but despite calling out and reaching for Aura, he noted that he could not touch her nor could she hear him. _"Who is your father little one?"_ She questioned as the girl pointed towards the door. 

 _"Daddy waits outside,"_ She told Aura who stood and looked towards the closed door, _"He misses you."_

_"Where are we first of all?"_

_"This is not the Fade and I am no Demon, mommy,"_ the little girl told her as Aura turned to her, _"The Maker created this to help you to come to see daddy and me."_

 _"Too... see you and your daddy?"_ Aura looked at the girl who nodded. 

 _"Yes, The Maker said that your heart was so full of sadness since daddy died being a hero that it couldn't hold it all in and as you went night-night, you came here."_  

 _So I was right to assume that my grief for Alistair and the loss I feel at having no true family in this world was correct..._ She closed her eyes for a moment. her heart had stopped beating having finally "broken".

Cullen watched as he realized that this was no trick of a demon but then frowned as he realized that something about this little girl seemed familiar in a way to him. Looking the girl over he realized that this child would have been the little girl that Aura would have given birth to if she had not miscarried shortly after Alistair had died. She was the perfect unison of Alistair and Aura combined and now he felt his heart sting as he watched the two interact. _Would Aura be happier if I let her go? If I told her goodbye while she moved on to the Maker's side?_

 _"But... If I go now... What about Cullen?"_ Cullen lifted his gaze from the floorboards and watched her with bewilderment. 

 _"I don't know mommy, Daddy said that if you chose to stay he would let Cullen be happy with you. He knows that Cullen makes you happy when you want to be sad about Daddy and me,"_ Aura studied the girl sadly, but before she could speak the sound of armored boots came walking towards her. 

_"Sweetheart why don't you let Mommy and Daddy talk for a little bit?"_

_"Okay, daddy!"_ The little girl left as Aura looked over to where the sound of the boots was coming from and she felt her heart plummet as her hands covered her mouth as she gasped in surprise at who she saw.

 _"Al...Alistair?"_ She questioned, feeling tears well up. Before her stood the former love of her life and he smiled as his eyes met hers.

 _"Hello my dear,"_ He walked forward and soon towered over her, but his touch was still as gentle as she remembered. 

 _"I thought... I thought that I would never see you again..."_ Her tears began to slide, first from her left eye than her right, and he wiped them away before kissing her lips gently. 

 _"Normally you wouldn't but I begged the Maker to do this for us, I wanted to speak with you before your soul completely left your body to join our daughter and me,"_ He told her as she met his eyes. She felt her throat squeeze and he reached out to rest the palm of his hand on her cheek. _"You are as beautiful as the day we first met."_

 _"You lying arse, I was never beautiful and I never will be."_ She teased him as Cullen frowned at that but he continued to watch.

" _Who told you that? You are very beautiful! In fact, you are so beautiful I should have been struck by lightning long ago for even thinking of being with a goddess such as yourself!"_ That got a laugh out of her, _"Ah so I can still make you laugh."_

_"You spent way too much time with Oghren and Zeveren."_

_"Maybe, but it's not a lie when I say you are beautiful, truth be told I know Cullen even commented on it a few times and I think he once called me a "lucky Bastard" too."_

_"Wouldn't surprise me, you can be a pretty "lucky bastard" when you need to be."_

_"Aura?"_

_"Al?"_ She looked up and met his eyes, which now held sorrow in them.

_"I want you to think on this real quickly, Do you want to come with our daughter and I or do you want to stay with Cullen?"_

_"Why are you asking this of me?"_

_"Because I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to decide whether or not you come home to us,"_ He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart, _"If you want to live you can go back and I will give Cullen my blessing to be with you when the time is right."_

 _"Al..."_ Aura looked away but did not remove her hand from his chest. She let the choices roll around in her mind for a few moments and Cullen watched her as she bit her lip. _"I...As much as I want to be with you again...I can't just leave Cullen alone... He's been my only true friend since..."_

Alistair lifted her chin up and kissed her forehead, _"I know, I didn't think as a spirit I could feel such pain at seeing how full of grief you are... If I could go back in time I would reverse the choice I made and be with you until we were old and grey."_

_"The Calling would have taken you long before then..."_

_"Maybe,"_ He brushed some of her hair out of her face and noticed that it had grown longer, _"But still, I would have stayed with you for as long as possible. I would have helped you to raise our daughter into being a beautiful young woman who could rule Ferelden when it was time for us to move on."_

_"Al..."_

_"Go and return to Cullen. I know he will make you happy until your final days, then you can return to us, and I will welcome you both as family,"_ Alistair released her hand and it dropped to her side. 

 _"I will never forget those nights we spent, especially not that night we decided to see if the cheese would stick to the ceiling in our room at Redcliffe."_ At that, Alistair laughed wholeheartedly and Cullen could only imagine the trouble those two would have provided the court had Alistair lived.

_"That was a fun night wasn't it?"_

_"Its a cherished memory of mine,"_ She smiled in return as Alistair smiled warmly towards her before he could leave she called out to him, _"I still have the rose you gave me."_ He looked at her curiously then, _"Solona...she...enchanted it to never die nor to wither away."_

 _"Leave it to Solona,"_ He smiled at that thought. _"Take care of her, Cullen, until the day she is ready to return to me,"_ With that Aura turned and finally saw that Cullen was there as well as he came walking forward and stopped at her side.

 _"I will Alistair,"_ He said as he looked to Aura, who felt her fingers entwine with his. Both looked back to Alistair who nodded before turning and calling his daughter to him. They watched as he picked up the girl who waved goodbye to them and the area faded away as Cullen and Aura both awoke, one swiftly going to the room of the other to hold each other close as Aura felt tears beginning to well up.

****

Aura walked around the market of Kirkwall a few years later, she was looking for certain ingredients for some tea when she heard the sound of Garrett's armor as he approached behind her. "So you and the Knight-Captain huh?"

"What?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I think you fell in love with him, Aura-bora" Hawke grinned as she frowned at that nickname. 

"Are you smoking something?"

"Elfroot, baby." 

"That would explain the nickname."

"What nickname?" He questioned as she debated on whether or not she wanted to throw something at him. 

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

Aura shook her head and sighed, "Anyways, Champion of Kirkwall," She knew that title irked him and was most likely going to get him to respond, "What do you want?"

"Ah...I was wondering if you are going to be busy these next few nights?"

"What did you do?"

"Me? Doing something I'm not supposed to? Why my lady, you wound me!" 

"It's just your pride, it'll heal." Aura said as she returned to looking over the fruits, neither noticed that as they spoke Cullen and a few Templars were walking around and happened to pass by them as she said that. They stopped to look at each other, all wondering what had caused her to say that. 

"Ouch. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to ah...attend a party with me?"

"Unless it involves breaking into the person's house for something considered extremely valuable before anyone else can, no."

"What if I said it was a...jewel?"

That captured her attention, "What kind of jewel are we talking about?" 

"That got your attention," Hawke smiled as she shrugged. 

"Hawke the only time you would even suggest something like this is if there's more to the story then you know, and I, being a former assassin, know all about these kinds of deals." She told him after she paid for the fruits she had gathered. She bought a few ripe peaches and tossed one to him before nodding to Cullen and the Templars and tossing each one a peach which they nodded to her in thanks for before they walked away. "So story, what's the deal?"

"The jewel is called "The Heart of the Many"..."

"And of course you need help getting it, I'd wager?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll go with you but this better be worth my time and effort," Aura frowned as Hawke grinned. 

"Wonderful! I let you say goodbye to your Knight in shining armor and then we will be on our way."

"I HATE YOU!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the part of where Hawke is asking Aura to help him with the ring for Merrill, I recommend listening to Ivan Torrent's "Beyond Love" song on either Itunes or youtube or whatever music app you use. It will help to better portray the feeling I was going for as it most fits with what transpires between Aura and Cullen.

Aura heard armor moving towards her and turned to see Cullen and the Knight-Commander, Meredith, moving towards her. "Knight-Commander, Knight-Captain." She greeted them as they stopped to speak with her. 

"Aurora," The Knight-Commander studied her carefully, "The last time I saw you in your armor you had just arrived here, are you leaving so soon."

"Only for a short while, Knight-Commander, apparently the Champion has some work that he needs my "help" on," Aura told her as she frowned, "And apparently we are going to attend a hunt for wyverns."

"Take this," The Knight-Commander handed Aura something then and the young woman looked it over. 

"What is it?"

"Anti-venom made to counter the venom of wyverns." 

“I see,” Aura studied the bottle closely before tucking it away securely in one of the pouches on her belt. “I will ensure that if it is needed that it will not go to waste.” She told the woman who nodded before turning to Cullen. 

“Knight-Captain, see to it that Lady Aurora makes on time to leave with the Champion.” 

“Yes Knight-Commander,” Cullen saluted her before she left the two standing alone. Looking towards Aura, Cullen motioned for her to follow him and together they began to walk away. “I don’t like the thought of you going on this hunt, you could be seriously injured.” 

“Cullen I will be fine, stop trying to mother hen me. I am a full grown woman, after all.” 

“I know but I just...” He looked away from the path for a moment, “I just can’t help but worry about you.” He felt her fingers entwine with his and looked to her, “Especially not after...” 

“And I remember that you promised him that you would take care of me, I will return Cullen and knowing my luck traversing with Hawke will end up with a few rather...interesting... stories?” She questioned that as he chuckled. “I don’t know that man makes me question his sanity at times.” Cullen has a slight smirk at that. Garrett Hawke could not be called a boring person, he could be deadly serious at times, but that man had a joke for almost every instance that a person could think of. 

“Just...promise me you will return?” They stopped short of where Garrett and two others waited. Aura stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, it wasn’t anything more than a friendly kiss, but it still made him blush and stumble over his words. 

“I promise I will return,” she told him before walking away while leaving him standing there, his blush still quite apparent on his face as his brain scrambled to figure out what had just happened. He watched as she joined Hawke, a strange elven woman Cullen had never seen before, and Hawke’s strangely tattooed elven friend and then they went on their way, Cullen still watching after them as he now touched the cheek she had kissed. 

****

Several days later the group would return without a member and Cullen was there to walk Aura home. “Why in ANY living fuck would you go elbow deep in wyvern shit?” He heard her demand of Garrett who was frowning. 

“Well, we had to find clues somehow.” 

“By digging through shit?” 

“She makes a valid point, Hawke,” Fenris, now that Cullen remembered his name to be, agreed with Aura. “There were bones littered everywhere.” 

“Thank you Fenris,” Aura told the elf who nodded towards her. “Either way, Garrett, You’re batshit crazy and I’m going home. Hopefully, to sleep off this massive fucking headache I feel coming on.” Aura turned but not before bidding Fenris and Hawke goodnight. Just as Aura walked his way Cullen cleared his throat, startling her out of her wit's end. “Holy fuck!” She yelped, before realizing who it was. “Oh shit, Cullen, you scared me.”

”I’m sorry,” He apologized swiftly as he watched her shake her head before she rubbed at her forehead. “Are you alright?” He asked worriedly as she looked to him. 

“Just a headache is all. Nothing a little sleep can’t handle.” 

“Aura.” 

“Okay fine! The wyvern we faced down got in a lucky hit and I had to use that anti-venom that the Knight-Commander gave me. Well, the rest of it anyways as there was a dog who was suffering from the venom as well.” 

“Maker’s breath Aura!” He felt as if the air had left his lungs completely. Instead of walking the rest of the way to her house, Cullen paid for the use of a horse, was up in the saddle and, scooping her up into the saddle after him, he steered the horse towards the road to her house. She made several protests but he wasn’t having any of it, just as they reached her house, she was out of the saddle faster then he could have expected from her and was swiftly emptying her stomach of anything she had eaten that day (which due to it being nothing as she had been drinking only water, Cullen could rightfully assume that she was going to be quite dehydrated). "Aura?" 

She only spoke once she was sure that her stomach was completely empty And was leaned again the side of the house, "Have I ever mentioned I get sicker than a damn dog when on a boat?" She asked him as he shook his head, "Well, now you know." She closed her eyes. Frowning, Cullen walked the horse to the stable she had, made a mental note to get her horse back as soon as possible despite how obstinate the beast could be, and after making sure it had some food and fresh water, he returned to Aura's side and gently picked her up. She groaned a bit but only opened her eyes a shade to see that he was carrying her very carefully into the house, "Cullen, stop mother-henning me." She weakly attempted to protest but the man was as stubborn as one human being could be. He only set her down long enough to draw her a bath, find a spare set of night clothing for her and soon was helping her to undress, had her in the bath, then once she was bathed and ready for bed he had to carry her to her bed as she was soon passed out from the fact that she had literally no energy.

As Cullen studied her sleeping form for a few moments, he thought of the tiny details he had noticed about her. Physically she was beautiful regardless of what she claimed, but that was not what he liked so much about her. He liked her for who she was as a person, he liked her for the fact that she had been nothing but a good friend to him. He adored her for the simple fact that she was unique in her own rights; it was the simple matter that she placed the needs and care of others before herself that drew him to her. She had gone above and beyond to care for him and help fight away the mental demons he had, before even thinking of fighting her own, that made him want to be around her all the time. Looking towards her open window, he wondered why it made him want to be around her so much then it hit him, or rather snuck up on him like an assassin upon their mark. He looked back towards Aura and knew that he would do everything to see her safe. _He was falling in love with her._

****

Aura looked towards Hawke who was smiling innocently, or well was trying to but knew she wasn't falling for it. "You did what now?" She asked her arms crossed as she leaned against a pole while the man rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I need help..."

"The mighty Champion of Kirkwall, needs help...with picking out a wedding ring for his Dalish lover?"

"Yes..." Hawke looked down then back up at her as she frowned. 

"And you couldn't ask, oh say, Aveline or Isabela for help? You just came straight to me?"

"Please Aura!" Hawke was begging her as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're the only one who doesn't seem to have any opinions that seem to show any signs of hatred or treating her like a puppy and I want this ring to be special!" Hawke frowned then, "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you treat Merrill any differently then you do Fenris or any elf."

"Garrett, when it comes to the elven race as a whole I see them as what they are: people just like you and I or any other race. We all are born, live, then die. Yes, we all lead very different lifestyles, but in the end, we are all the same." 

"Huh...never thought of seeing it like that before."

"Most never do," Aura sighed then, "Get me several things and I will personally make a ring for you to give to her." Aura walked over to the papers she had been writing on, grabbed a blank one and wrote out a small list of what she would need. "Something handcrafted is always better then something expensive being bought." She walked back over to Hawke and handed him the list and he looked at her like she was a goddess of some kind. 

"Thank you!" he said as he took off to gather the items needed.

"I swear that man is out to send me to an early grave." Aura frowned as she leaned back against the pole as Cullen came walking up with a smile on his face.

"I think it's nice what you are doing for him," Cullen stopped at the top of the steps as she looked to him. 

"He's my friend, besides even though he's a mage he deserves to be happy too," She said as she stood up and went to grab the woodcarving equipment that Garrett's brother had given her as a birthday present.

Cullen noticed it and frowned, "So Ser Carver is allowed to get you a birthday present but I am not?" 

Aura smiled sweetly then, "Carver surprised me with this since he rarely sees me.  ** _YOU_** , on the other hand, are constantly here when off-duty so I won't allow it."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It's fair enough for me, Dear." She called him that as Cullen turned fully to face her. He watched as she studied the edge of one of her knives.

"Aura?"

"Hmn?" 

"Do you realize what you just called me?"

She sat down to look over the other tools, "If you mean "Do you realize that you just called me Dear?" then yes I do," She told him not really paying attention to him anymore. "Why? Does it offend you that I called you that?" She asked looking at him and met his golden eyes. 

"What? No...ah no it doesn't. It's just that..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cullen," She started as he looked back at her as she waved a hand with a tool in it in the direction that Hawke had gone. "The Templars under your command, and the blasted Champion himself, are all making bets on how long it will take before one of us "caves in and asks the other out"." She frowned before returning to the task she had started on. AS she sat checking over all her tools, Cullen looked away and began to think about what she had just said. 

"Would you like to..?" he asked the incomplete sentence.

"What?" She looked back towards him and suddenly the fierce blush she had started to associate with him left a pink tint on his cheeks in its wake. 

"...I mean... ah..." he heard her mutter something about him being a "clueless dumbass at times" and before he knew it she was over by him, pulled him towards her and their lips met. It took his mind a moment to register what was happening but by then his body was automatically responding as his arms wrapped around her to hold her as close to him as possible. 

When they pulled away, Cullen was left both speechless and blank-minded. "Does that answer your question?" She asked him as he slowly recovered.

"More then answer it," He smiled as he fully realized what had just transpired. He felt his heart suddenly backflipping with the overload of joy and couldn't help but keep that smile plastered onto his face as he watched her walk back over to where she was now cleaning off the table she would soon need to be able to start the work on the ring, or rather rings, for Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst has finally turned to fluff for Aura and Cullen. I wonder how much more fluffy sweetness I can roll into this? heh.


	7. Six

Aura had just barely walked into the city gates when an elven woman tackled her, knocking both to the ground, "FUCK!" 

"I'm sorry!" Aura looked up to Merrill watching her with a slight frown. She started to speak at what Aura would assume to be a million miles per second and had to stop her. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Merrill!"

"Sorry I can't help it. I am just so excited and happy." When Merrill show her how well the ring she had made fit, Aura smiled softly. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"It was nothing. You and Hawke are my friends, you both deserve to be happy. Now can I get up?"

"Oh! Sorry! Again." 

"Sweetheart, it's fine," Aura told her as they stood up and brushed the dirt off of their clothing. "Now aside from tackling me to the ground and thanking me for the ring was there anything needed of me?" Merrill only shook her head and Aura gave her a quick hug before going to attempt to find Anders. But the moment she did, he turned on her and asked a question that surprised her. "Ah...Mind repeating that?" She questioned as he rolled his eyes. 

"Why a Templar?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, your free to love who you will, but I..."

"Anders, I swear if you start pulling an "I'm mother-henning you" out of your ass I will kick your ass to the deep roads and back," Aura smiled to show that her threat wasn't truly a threat and he smiled in return. 

"The day I start mother-henning over you will likely be the day I will let you."

"The day you start is hopefully the day I hear words I want to hear."

"Aura you know as well as I," he motioned for her to sit down on a nearby chair and she did, "That the day those words come from me will be the when we least expect it to happen," he began to pour magic fourth into her shoulder. "What did you do to your shoulder?"

"At first?" She questioned as his magic worked to heal the joint. "Thought I pulled nothing but a muscle so I continued working until it became near unbearable. On the way here, however, Merrill decided to tackle me to the ground to thank me for the rings I made both her and Garrett."

"You made those?"

"Did you really think you were the only one out of the both of us to have some talent?" She questioned as he ran his hands over to her other shoulder before running them along her spine. "Maker..." She groaned as he laughed. 

"Alright," he pulled away and she stood, "Try not to lift anything too high above your head and if you start to feel dizzy," 

"I know, I know, make sure to sit or lay down. You're worse then Cullen..."

"How so?"

"You act like your my father!" She laughed as she escaped whatever item Anders had thrown at her. Laughing Aura made her way to Hawke's house and almost literally ran right into Varric. "Shit Varric, I'm sorry!" 

"Hey, Armor."

"Really?"

"You're a hard woman to think of a nickname for and I've spoken to Curly recently. Do you know you've opened up a bit more since you two got together?"

"Alright, I see your point," She smiled at him.

"Where are you headed off to?"

"To visit Hawke, have you seen him?" Varric nodded towards a graveyard like area and Aura frowned, "Visiting?" 

"Yeah, it still hurts him." 

"It hurts all of us. She was the mother that most of us never expected, including me."

"She always did say you were just a "special girl who just needs a little bit of extra love"," he frowned as she smiled sadly. 

"She wasn't so wrong in thinking that. But thank you Varric, I will see what I can do to help Hawke." She nodded her thanks and they went their separate ways with Varric watching as Aura went to speak with the grieving man. As she approached, She saw him lift his head up and saw the tears glistening in the dying light of the sun as they slipped from his eyes, along his cheeks, and into his beard. Aura walked towards him, knelt down and pulled the man into an embrace as his tears began anew. Aura spoke nothing to him, she didn't need to. If they had been animals at that moment, someone would have seen a canine-like creature having wrapped itself protectively around an injured hawk or eagle (she often thought as Garrett as more of an eagle than a hawk but that was just her personal opinion), but they were not and Aura only hugged the man close as he sobbed against her shoulder. It was extremely rare to see this man cry but Aura only held him to her as he placed his hands upon her back and fisted her shirt. "You did what you could, Garrett. You couldn't have known what that man had planned."

"I should have protected her..." He continued to sob as she tightened her embrace, letting him feel the love she had for him as not only a good friend pouring forth into it. "I was too slow... I was..."

"Garrett, listen to me. You did what you could. Mom's in a better place now."

"She would have loved to hear you call her that," He whispered as she continued to hold him. 

"She will always be with us, you and Carver were her sons while those of us who call ourselves your true friends were her "orphans". We were all her babies in some sense." Aura rested her hand on the back of his head as he returned to sobbing. The rain that had been expected all day finally started to come down, slowly at first, but soon drenched both of them though neither noticed it. As they held each other, Fenris, Merrill and the others soon seemingly melded from the shadows created by the storm and watched the two until Carver joined them and Aura hugged the brothers close to her.

Though Varric didn't care much for the rain, as he watched the three he thought of something, _Though she hides her own grief behind figurative armor, she is just like the rest of us. She grieves in her own way, by being that stalwart barrier that we can go to too let out our own sorrow._ Looking towards the sky, he frowned before looking back to the three, and then she began to sing and all attention turned to her.

 _"Tears fall and hope fades, why has all this sorrow cast my dream away?"_ She began as they all listened. _"Wishing that this ends, we can't ever live in happiness again. Death, it surrounds us, and I have lost hope in everything we've fought for. If we ever find peace we can go home, and throw away this sadness and sorrow."_ She hummed for a bit, but then returned to singing, _" Tears fall but hope stays, pick yourself up so we can find home, someday. Wishing, when this ends, we can live in peace and happiness again. Death might surround us, but we can't lose hope in everything we fought for. When we finally find peace we can go home, and throw away this sadness and sorrow..."_ She let the last word hang for a bit in the air and it was as if it helped Garrett and Carver understand something Aura (and Aveline) knew that the others of the group could not. "It matters not when death claims us or those we love, what matters is how we treat each other during our moments of sorrow so deep. We may feel like giving up completely as we may see no point in living anymore, But there are those out there waiting to help us through our darkest of times. Those who will be there no matter what we may think." Aura pulled away from the boys who watched her with teary eyes. "That is what I learned several years ago when I first came to Kirkwall. I did not come here on a whim, but it for another reason. I was suicidal, I had lost the love of my life and miscarried the child he had given me. I thought everything to be lost until I received a letter from Cullen. He begged me to not take my own life, he begged me to see that all was not lost that I still had a life worth living," Suddenly everyone present understood, Aura understood the loss of life better than anyone. "Had I not come here, had Cullen's letter never reached me, I would have never met any of you nor would you have met me."

"But..."

"Garrett, Carver, you both have lives worth living, as much as I do. You both will see your father, mother, and sister again one day, but for now: _live_. Show the world and everyone in it that life is worth living, that the storm will pass and a brighter tomorrow will shine." Aura told the siblings as they all hugged again. "In life, we may lead very different lives, look different to each other but In the end, we are all the same. We are born, we grow, we live, we breathe, we eat, we sleep, and we love." Aura opened her eyes and all turned their gaze skyward as a circle formed above them to reveal the now star-filled sky, much to their amazement. We all see the same sun, stars, and moons but though we may call them different things, Death is the only true guaranteed thing that all of us who are mortal will come face to face with.


	8. Seven

Aura frowned as she looked around, Cullen had asked her to meet him where she was now standing but she had yet to see him. "There you are!" She turned halfway to see Cullen approaching with a smile on his face. 

"You're in a good mood," 

"I'm seeing one of the most beautiful women standing in front of me," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. She reached one hand up and rested it against his cheek as he rested his chin on her head, They were spending as much time together as possible when he could catch a break that was as it seemed Meredith was cracking down harder on the mages month by month.

"I've missed you," She told him as he sighed. 

"I know, but I do bring good news."

"Oh?" She questioned managing to pull away to look at him as he nodded. 

"I've been thinking..."

"Don't hurt yourself," Aura giggled as he shot her an unamused look.

"Haha," he faked a laugh as she smiled up at him. 

"I love you," She told him as he shook his head. 

"I love you too, but as I was saying: I've been thinking. It's been almost three years now since we've been together correct?"

"Somewhere in there, I've lost count, to be honest," He chuckled at that. He had noticed that she rarely kept track of time. 

"Well, tonight there is a special reason I brought you out here, well two special reasons." He smiled down at her as she studied him for a moment. 

"What are you planning?" She questioned as he nodded towards the sky. 

"Just watch," he told her as she turned to face the horizon. But just as the sun set she felt one of his arms remove its weight from her, but before she could ask, he lifted something up into her sight and she took it gently. It was a small box, big enough for a ring to fit in; part of her wondered what he was planning but as she opened the box, what lay inside it had her turning and meeting his golden gaze. "Marry me?" he asked quietly as she smiled. 

"Yes," The answer was a simple one, and after the ring was put on her finger, the night sky and the shooting stars were completely forgotten.

Neither noticed that as they kissed beneath the sky that they were being watched by a very familiar man who smiled warmly. _Take care of her, Cullen. I loved her first, but you and any children you two have will be the last loves of her life._ The man turned and began to walk away, his form fading away slowly as the gentle breeze brushed his blonde hair. When Aura would go to sleep that night, held in Cullen's arms. She would see the man once more and would watch as he walked away with a smile on his face as he approved the future she had waiting for her.

 _"Goodbye..."_ Aura closed her eyes, _"...Alistair...My love..."_   She told him as she felt a piece of her heart go with him. She lifted her hand up to look at the simple ring she wore on it and noticed a single rose growing just beyond her hand upon a bush. Walking forward, she gently and carefully plucked the rose from the bush and held it close to her heart. As she closed her eyes, the rose glowed softly then began to mold softly to her skin, _"I will cherish our shared memories, always..."_ She said as she heard the roar of a male lion. Opening her eyes she looking in the direction the roar had come from and saw a golden-eyed, golden-maned lion watching her as rose bushes grew around her. The lion approached her as she reached out her left hand and watched as the lion vanished and was replaced with a man who took her hand and stepped closer to her, heedless of the thorny bushes which tried and failed to pierce his outfit. Golden eyes met blue and suddenly Aura understood why Alistair had walked away. He had wanted her to be happy, and with Cullen, she had found the happiness that she had lost when Alistair had died as the true Hero of Ferelden. It wasn't a completed happiness, not yet, but Aura knew that someday, someday it would be. _Alistair was my soulmate, the half that was only meant to prepare me for what many would call my Twin Flame..._ the one who will be with me until the end of time. Aura entwined her fingers with Cullen's and the man smiled warmly. _But I will always love them both, until the end of existence itself._

****

"Breath Aura, everything will be fine." Fenris smiled towards Aura who looked rather beautiful dressed up as she was. 

"You do look beautiful. Well not that you aren't always," Merrill smiled as she all but danced around Aura who was wondering what the elf had gotten into to make her so bouncy this day.

"I never would have believed that this is the young rogue, who followed the Warden's around and aided in stopping the Blight if I hadn't seen her for myself," The voice that spoke had Aura looking to the door to see the three people she really hadn't expected to come at all. Her heart paused as she recognized all three and couldn't help the smile on her face. Before long, Hawke came walking in with a smile.

"It's time," He told them as he walked out while one of the newest members stayed behind.

"Arl Eamon?" Aura questioned as the man in question smiled. 

"I am to give you away," He smiled as she nodded. As everyone took their places, all heads turned to wait for her and she looked to the Arl, who had tears in his eyes. Together they headed towards the altar and Aura saw Cullen's eyes widen at how beautiful she looked. His jaw had about dropped but before they knew it the promises (or rather the version of vows in Thedas) were soon spoken and Cullen kissed her as cheering. When the time for them to relax had come, Cullen smiled as they entered their house both in a really good mood, or rather he was in a good mood, Aura was a bit more than tipsy from having one too many drinks. They couldn't do anything that night even if they had wanted to as Cullen was unmoving in his resolve to not do anything to her unless she was sober, that and it was a very specific week for Aura which meant she wasn't in the mood o do anything more than collapse on the bed with him and snuggle, though they continued to talk and giggle well into the night.

Unfortunately for them, Aura would be called away by an old friend to a place in the mountains in Ferelden not a day later. "Leliana really knows how to ruin a good time I will give her that." Aura frowned as she read the letter after giving the black colored raven a treat and some water. 

"Leliana?" Cullen questioned as he looked up at his wife. He was still in disbelief that she had agreed to marry him.

"Yes," Aura burned the letter swiftly and bit her lower lip in thought. 

"You have to go?"

"I cannot deny her, my love," Aura frowned, "It is by the order of the Divine herself that I must go."

Cullen didn't like that they would be separated so soon but knew that a literal order from the Divine could not be ignored. "Be safe, and come back to me." He told her as she moved closer to him and let him hold her.

"I'll try, but cannot promise anything, my love. But I will write to you as often as I can." She told him as he held her close, but when they pulled away Aura frowned as a pounding headache reminded her of her really bad hangover. "Now I need to do something about this damn hangover before I even think of stepping foot on a fucking boat." Cullen smiled at that, "I see you smiling over there jackass," She grumbled as he fought back a laugh. "You laugh and I will kick your ass."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked as she frowned, but before she could say anything he had her pinned up against the wall and was kissing her deeply. 

When he pulled away she huffed, "Now that is cheating."

"Maybe to you."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," The smile they shared showed that they were only teasing and kissed again before she went outside to prepare her horse. As she finished saddling the great beast, she turned to see Cullen walking over to her. They embraced once more, exchanged a few words, then she was up in the saddle and leading the horse away from the house and something about watching her disappear as a dot on the horizon worried Cullen greatly. Something bad was about to happen, but _he would be powerless to stop it from happening._


	9. Epilogue

Cullen stood watching as the debris in Kirkwall was being cleaned up slowly. He and his Templars were doing what they could but as he looked around he knew it would take possibly many more years before this city would be back to any semblance of normalcy. _I just pray that Aura does not return before then._  He thought as his Knight-Captain came walking up.

"Knight-Commander! Ser! There is a Seeker here to see you."

"Send her in." He said as he turned to see a dark haired woman entering the room. 

"Are you Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford?" She asked with a harsh bite to her tone.

"I am," he told her unsure of where this was going.

"I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghuast. I am here to offer you a role within the Inquisition as Commander. Will you accept?" She asked as Cullen thought it over, but before he could think of declining, she spoke again. "I was informed to tell you that your wife, Lady Aurora Rutherford eagerly awaits you in Haven should you chose to do this."

"Aurora is...In Haven?" He felt his throat tighten at the mention of his dearly beloved wife. 

"Alive and well. She is to be attending the Conclave as an extra set of eyes for the Divine, but wishes to be reunited with you as soon as possible."

Aura was alive and waiting for him. If he accepted this role he could not only see her again but could ensure a happier life for the both of them. "I'll do it but first, Seeker, there is something you should know..." 

A month later, however, just as Cullen arrived in Haven with a small force (while having put on some new armor that felt better to him), Aura was sighing heavily as she tapped her foot on the stone floor in the building that was supposed to be the Temple of Andraste or something like that (she couldn't remember at this time nor could she be bothered to remember at this moment). What she was bothered by was waiting for Her Worship the Divine and looked around as an unsettling feeling sudden clamped down upon her. "The Divine is never late to meet me here..." She furrowed her brows and walked towards the Divine's door, well she was until she heard screaming. Slamming the heavy doors open with a force she didn't know she had, Aura looked into the room and snarled, "What is going on here?!" She demanded before all hell itself broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. Part 3 aka The Templar's Midnight will be up soon, so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
